


Jeszcze się przekonasz

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher ma pewien pomysł. Jego syn nie jest zachwycony, przynajmniej na razie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeszcze się przekonasz

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, znowu chodzi o łosia. Tak, wiem, że to w zasadzie jeleń. Nie, nie wiem, w jakim zakamarku mojego mózgu ulągł się taki Oropher, ale skoro już taki mi się wymyślił, to się nim podzielę ze światem.

Upodobanie Thranduila do łosi bojowych było powszechnie znane. Nawet ci, którym nie podobało się takie wykorzystywanie jeleniowatych (a było ich wielu) nie wyobrażali sobie, by król mógł dosiadać innych zwierząt. Wszyscy (nawet on sam) zapomnieli już, że Thranduil nie zawsze był entuzjastą tych stworzeń. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy ojciec zaprezentował mu pierwszego łosia, którego właśnie oswoił i ujeździł, syn życzył mu w myślach, żeby się ochwacił albo oparszywiał – łoś, nie Oropher, chociaż Thranduil tak naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by jego ojciec trochę ucierpiał przez swój pomysł. Może to by go uleczyło z tego, co nazywał autentyzmem i pierwotnym elfim stylem życia, a co Thranduil uważał za zwykły prymitywizm. Oropher nie dość, że postanowił się osiedlić w kompletnej dziczy, to jeszcze wykazywał niepokojące objawy wtapiania się w ową dzicz. Zrezygnował z wszelkiej poetyczności wyrazu i bezpretensjonalnie nazwał swoje państwo Leśnym Królestwem. Spoufalał się z poddanymi i szwargotał z nimi w ich nandorskim dialekcie, aż uszy puchły. Ubierał się w zielenie i bure brązy, które nie pasowały ani do jego typu urody, ani do zajmowanego stanowiska, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o modzie i stale nosił płaszcze o iście pierwszoerowym kroju. A teraz jeszcze oswoił to coś.  
\- Co to właściwie ma być? – Spytał ze zgrozą Thranduil na widok zwierzaka.  
\- Synu, elf powinien rozpoznawać leśne stworzenia. – Odparł karcąco Oropher. - To łoś.  
\- Widzę, że nie warg. Pytam, do czego jest ci potrzebny.  
\- No jak to do czego? Do jeżdżenia. To idealne rozwiązanie naszych problemów z transportem.  
Thranduil o mało nie jęknął.  
\- Ojcze, mieliśmy przecież kupić konie jakiejś dobrej rasy…  
\- Eee tam. To dobre dla ludzi. Są za głupi i za mało umagicznieni, żeby się dogadać z jakimś leśnym zwierzęciem, to i muszą jeździć konno. Prawdziwy elf powinien sobie radzić po elfiemu. Poza tym po co płacić za konie, skoro w lesie pełno łosi i są za darmo? Dzięki łosiom będziemy niezależni i samowystarczalni!  
Oropher potrafił mówić o samowystarczalności przez większość dnia bez żadnej przerwy i wcale się tym nie męczył, w przeciwieństwie do jego słuchaczy, którzy zwykle mieli dość już po paru zdaniach. Thranduil czym prędzej zmienił temat.  
\- Łosie są powolne.  
\- Spieszy ci się gdzieś? Przecież mamy przed sobą całą wieczność.  
\- Twoim wrogom może się spieszyć do zabicia cię.  
\- No i co z tego? Niech tylko spróbują, uprzyjemnią mi dzień! No popatrz, jakie to zwierzę ma solidne poroże, jak nic przebije naraz czterech orków!  
Thranduil miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć, że zawsze może się znaleźć piąty ork, który go dziabnie mieczem, ale się powstrzymał. Doszedł do wniosku, że to beznadziejny przypadek i nie warto dłużej dyskutować. Oropher uznał milczenie za oznakę zgody.  
\- Ech, synku, sam widzisz, że argumentów to ty nie masz, marudzisz, aby marudzić, jak całe twoje pokolenie zresztą. Jeszcze się przekonasz do tych stworzeń. Do łosi trzeba dorosnąć!  
Oropher miał rację, Thranduil dorósł do łosi. Na swój sposób cenił je nawet bardziej niż ojciec. Oropher widział tylko praktyczne korzyści z ich oswajania, Thranduil nauczył się je cenić już za sam wygląd. Wielkie, rogate stworzenie zwracało na siebie powszechną uwagę, co oznaczało, że jadącego na nim króla nie sposób było przeoczyć, zwłaszcza jeśli do tego ubrał się na srebrno, a dzień był jasny. Łoś rzadko się płoszył, nigdy nie stawał dęba ani nie wierzgał, kroczył powoli i majestatycznie, dostojnie dźwigając jeźdźca. Idealny wierzchowiec, by robić wielkie wejścia. Po prostu epicki.


End file.
